


Renly's Worst Nightmare

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I love Margaery but I needed a conflict so for this she isn't great, Kinda, M/M, Panic Attack, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 5: We used to loathe each other and now we're stuck together in an elevator that's not moving.Things Renly hates:ElevatorsStaying still for long periods of timeTyrellsThe universe apparently didn’t care.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 23





	Renly's Worst Nightmare

Things Renly hates:

\- Elevators  
\- Staying still for long periods of time  
-Tyrells

The universe apparently didn’t care. 

The only reason Renly had taken the elevator was because he was too tired to walk up fourteen flights of stairs. Of course Loras Tyrell had to get on the elevator right before the doors closed. They had been going up in tense silence when the elevator shook and stopped moving, emergency lighting coming on.

“Fuck” Renly cursed under his breath.

Loras hit the emergency call button as Renly slid down the wall. Apparently the power had gone out for everything in a ten block radius and they didn’t know how long it would take to fix. Emergency crews were already getting overwhelmed and wouldn’t be able to get them out anytime soon. Great. This was Renly’s worst nightmare. 

“Are you okay? You look really pale” Loras asked, looking down at Renly concerned. 

“Do I seem okay?” Renly snapped, breath coming quicker. 

“Shit you’re having a panic attack. Ok Renly I need you to try to follow my lead. Put your hand on my chest and feel my breathing,” Loras knelt down and held Renly’s hand to his own chest, “try to match my breathing. In one, two, three. Hold one, two, three. Out one, two, three. Just keep doing that. In one, two, three. Hold one, two, three. Out one, two, three. That’s it. Just keep counting” Loras instructed in a soothing voice as Renly’s breathing evened out. 

“Thanks” Renly managed to say. 

“Are you okay?” Loras asked, still concerned and Renly nodded shakily. 

“This is kinda my worst nightmare”

“Being stuck in an elevator with me?” Loras smirked. 

“Being stuck in an elevator in general. I guess I’m actually kinda lucky you’re here too” Renly admitted. 

“I get it. You have every reason to distrust Tyrells after what happened. But you need to know I had nothing to do with it. I wasn’t even there. I would have done something if I had. I would have told you what was happening. I didn’t know until it was too late”

“You, you weren’t part of it?” Renly suddenly felt guilty for blaming Loras. He should have given him a chance instead of cutting him off. 

“I swear I didn’t know. I never would have done something to hurt you”

“But you never said”

“Because I should have been there. I should have been there to do something. I should have been there for you. You were my friend and my family hurt you”

“You said you didn’t know, there was nothing you could have done. And yes I’m still pissed as hell that Margaery betrayed me like that and about how everything went down but honestly I’m kinda glad. I should have cut ties with my family a long time ago. I’m finally free of them”

“I’m glad. They were assholes and didn’t deserve you”

“They weren’t all assholes. Shireen, Tommen, and Myrcella were lovely”

“Joffrey was enough of a sadist to make up for that,” Loras smirked and Renly laughed. 

“I think I’m glad to be rid of him most of all. He’s Margaery’s problem now. How is that going by the way?”

“I, uh, don’t know. I haven’t had much contact with my family” Loras said looking away from Renly. 

“What? You love your family”

“I love the idea of my family and I love how we used to be. But they’re not the same people. I never quite forgave them after it happened and it just got too painful to watch what they had become”

“Loras,” Renly didn’t know what to say. 

“It’s fine. It’s been years, I’ve had time to move past it”

Loras moved to sit against the wall next to Renly and they sat in contemplative silence until Renly spoke. 

“Loras”

“Yeah?”

“I’m never going in an elevator again”

“What if you have to go to the thirtieth floor of a building?”

“I’ll get very strong leg muscles”

“You know this barely ever happens”

“Yeah but it does happen and next time I could be alone” Renly was starting to panic again. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Breathe. You’re okay, you’re not alone. I’m right here. Come on let’s play twenty questions. Guess what I’m thinking” Loras grinned and Renly calmed down. He really had missed Loras. 

“Is it alive?”

“No”

“Is it food?”

“Yes”

“Is it common?”

“Yeah”

“Do I like it?”

“Yes”

“Is it Italian?”

“Yeah”

“Is it pizza”

“Yes! And now I want pizza”

“Aw man, me too”

“How about when we get out of here we go get some pizza?”

“That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard” Renly said and they both laughed. 

They played a few more rounds of twenty questions before Renly checked his watch to find they’d been there for three hours. They’d unconsciously moved closer so they’re whole sides from ankle to shoulder were touching and Renly’s head was on Loras’s shoulder. 

“Shit, it’s been three hours?” Loras sighed when he saw Renly’s watch. 

“Yep”

“While at least the company’s good” Loras smiled down at Renly. 

“Yeah, it is” Renly agreed softly and then they were kissing. It was a soft and chaste kiss and they both smiled into it. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long” Loras smiled softly. 

“Me too”

“We better make up for lost time then” and they were kissing again. 

When the power came on two hours later they had barely noticed the time passing. They were too caught up kissing and catching up. Loras brought Renly to a small pizza place downtown where they ate and talked for hours before closing time. Neither wanted to part and ended up at Loras’s apartment for the night.

Two years later Loras would promise to never let Renly ride an elevator alone in front of all their friends on their wedding day.


End file.
